The Almost Origin (of everything)
by pixeletter
Summary: Levi destroys people, devours civilizations, towns and kingdoms. He beats the highest mountain down and slays the bravest knights. Yet somehow, I managed to upset him. Someone so little.


Disclaimer: I can only dream.

* * *

I think I might have done something to upset Levi although it's really rather impossible for an individual to do so. Upsetting Levi... requires a _mass_ of effort. And I am just... **_me_**. I shouldn't have been able to upset him by myself. It's not the way things work.

Levi destroys people, devours civilizations, towns and kingdoms. He beats the highest mountain down and slays the bravest knights. Yet somehow, I managed to upset him. I managed to be that someone who he inevitably must pay attention to.

_Someone so little._

It's not the kind of attention you would want to get.

Do you know what I did to upset him?

It's not as if I did something wrong.

You know, I just... _died_. Kind of. Nothing permanent but still dead. And it would probably irk you too since it's not like I wanted that. It's not like I wanted to be gone. It just happened. The cycle of life. No more, no less. This upsets him. Because most deaths upset Levi.

Even mine.

So just imagine why he's always mad. Why there are rain and storms and waves happening all over the world continuously at same time. If those are the mirrors of his pain, then... you just...

Just... lose all the will to get mad at him, don't you?

Every wave occurring in the oceans is a whip to his skin.

Every raindrop, a needle on his eyes.

Every snow flake, a nail taken from his fingers.

Every storm, he's being burned.

Every day, many other things─people die, whereas Levi dies every day.

That's probably why he's upset with me. Because I could just be... dead.

And he couldn't.

Contrary to the popular belief, Levi hates making life. Hates having to do it over and over again. Seeing multiple deaths and births. He's jealous of a permanent death. _Why can't you just live forever?,_ I think that's what he asked me as I deteriorated.

A single death could upset him, genocide isn't necessary. The whole world doesn't need to explode. Because a single star could set Levi off.

I know so, since I am a _star_ myself.

I know Levi and he knows me.

I am a part of his body.

His body dies every day, _we do_, but his soul cannot.

He just endures. And endures. And _endures_.

In space. In time. In everything.

You can't save him, and most definitely can't kill him.

Someday, his remorse will probably cause all things, all of those who live, to die.

And Levi will take all the wounds.

For he despises death.

But lives with the pain anyway.

It's the inevitability of time.

Well, he is **_The Time_** himself. Levi could destroy a race; devour civilizations, dungeons, towns and kingdoms. He can beat the highest mountain down and slay every bravest knight.

I don't know how many light years had passed since I died, since my light dropped and my solid body exploded. And I most certainly don't know how long Levi had waited for me to come back. But I know he did.

He was The Time who waited.

If the trees could sway, then those are his feet that certainly dance. If the sun can brighten the night, then that is his smile that has the distilled ability to make _anything_ happy. If the sky is vast, then that is his heart—only bigger. I may be one of the prettiest things in space, but Levi's smile is a thousand light years more beautiful. Years may pass and the state of planets may reflect his appearance, but it could never show what made him the greatest happening and existence in the entire galaxy. People may write poems and songs about him, but those could never touch his smile (sunshine) and guide him to a dance (snow). His heart may beat faster (storms), his pupils may dilate (earthquakes), but that could never be enough to describe how he held the world and everything else together on his fingertips.

This is Levi. And he is The Time. He is the Universe and the Galaxy. And everything that lives on it.

I am merely a star.

But I am a part of his body.

I live within him and he lives within me.

Once I start shining again, I know he'll be there to watch me.

My cloud herder.

So it's been a long-short story from why he was upset about my death to how he'll watch me rise when I'm given my new life on the 25th of December. He said I'll be a huge star next time. And my job will be an important one: to guide the three kings in finding their way to a place called Bethlehem.

He said_ "Eren, you'd be the most perfect gift."_

* * *

_**A/N:** cookie for the person who'd be able to guess where the idea of Levi being The Time was from :D It's from a very popular story, I think. But you can ask me if you want to, I'd PM it for you._


End file.
